striosfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This page records notable historical events in the history of Odrix. Keep in mind that this is a non-exhaustive list, and more history happens than what is listed here. It is also focused primarily on the Empire of Strios, which means the history of other nations tends to be left out. All years are given in the Alcian calendar Before Time Time didn't exist in any form before the goddess Ophine created it, and thus it is impossible to say when any event occurred. All accounts of this period come from the gods, and other immortals and spirits. * First War: 'The First War was fought between the Illuminant and Obscura gods over control of the heavens, among other things. The Illuminant won the war, and a truce was put in place. The exact terms are unknown, but as a result the Obscura gods cannot manifest in the material plane, and thus cannot speak to their followers directly. Calling it the First War is technically erroneous, as there were wars that occurred before it. However, it was the first to involve mortals in any capacity, and is thus considered to be the first war with tangible consequences. BDR (Before Destruction of Rexenor) * '''About 30000 BDR, exact year varies by interpretation: '''Time is created by Ophine after the conclusion of the First War. * '''13925 BDR: 'Rexenor is founded as a city state. * '9740 BDR: 'House Tracan is elevated to nobility. * '815 BDR: 'Valia is founded. ADR (After Destruction of Rexenor) * '''749 ADR: ** 24th of Vulrath: '''Iphiclus Xenakis is born. * '''751 ADR: ** 1st of Exaltus: 'Alcaeus the Exalted is born. * '''753 ADR: ' ** '12th of Valdus: '''Hyrmina Petraki is born. * '''772 ADR: '''Alcaeus the Exalted marries Hyrmina Petraki. * '''773 ADR: ' ** '9th of Uldros: '''Leontis Xenakis is born. * '''776 ADR: ' ** '''7th of Exaltus: '''Peisandros Xenakis is born. * '''778 ADR: Alcaeus the Exalted kills his older brother Iphiclus and becomes king of Strios. * 782 ADR: 'Valia is conquered by Strios, the Empire of Strios is founded. * '''788 ADR: '''Xol is conquered by the Strian Empire. * '''791 ADR: '''Prailor is conquered by the Strian Empire. * '''793 ADR: ' ** '6th of Noct: '''Hyrmina Petraki is stabbed to death by two servants in her bedchamber. It is later discovered that King Fiacre Tracan of Prailor was responsible for hiring her assassins. * '''794 ADR: ' ** '9th of Athrin: '''Fiacre Tracan is buried alive as punishment for his involvement in the death of Hyrmina Petraki. * '''795 ADR: ' ** '21st of Caelos: 'Erwan Tracan is crowned king of Prailor. * '''803 ADR: ** 20th of Ketilon: '''Kyrillos I is born. * '''809 ADR: '''Raekoris is conquered by the Strian Empire. * '''819 ADR: '''Ostelux is conquered by the Strian Empire. * '''846 ADR: Ravana Tracan is born. * 849 ADR: 'Xandra the Brave is born. * '''851 ADR: 'Taron Uldaro is born. * '865 ADR: '''Alcaeus the Exalted dies at the age of 114, and supposedly ascends to godhood. Kyrillos I becomes high king of Strios. * '''877 ADR: ' ** '29th of Tudox - '''Kyrillos I abdicates. ** '''6th of Ketilon - '''Xandra the Brave is crowned high queen of Strios. ** '''17th of Lunarix - '''Xandra the Brave marries Kathri Vel. * '''878 ADR: ' ** '28th of Hydris - '''Kathri Vel becomes the first Archduchess of Shoar Kascia. ** '''1st of Caelos - '''Shoar Kascia joins the Strian Empire voluntarily. * '''881 ADR: '''Krovus is conquered by the Strian Empire, and Xandra the Brave marries Taron Uldaro. Kyrillos II is born. * '''883 ADR: 'Melanthios I is born. * '884 ADR: 'Nikaia Uldaro Xenakis is born. * '886 ADR: '''Kyrillos I dies. * '''887 ADR: '''Qeglax is conquered by the Strian Empire, and Xandra the Brave marries Shamarz Grobonok. * '''903 ADR: 'Valkoris the Bastard is born. * '908 ADR: 'Straton the Usurper is born. * '913 ADR: 'Pelagios and Philona are born. * '''914 ADR: '''Xandra the Brave dies, Kyrillos II becomes high king of Strios. * '''919 ADR: '''Kyrillos II dies, Melanthios I becomes high king of Strios. * '''921 ADR: '''Atril is conquered by the Strian Empire. * '''922 ADR: '''Yakir is conquered by the Strian Empire. * '''948 ADR: '''Melanthios I dies, Pelagios becomes high king of Strios. * '''949 ADR: '''The War of the Three Eagles begins. * '''951 ADR: '''Pelagios is forced into exile, Straton the Usurper and Valkoris the Bastard become co-high kings of Strios. * '''957 ADR: Pelagios wins the War of the Three Eagles and becomes high king of Strios again. He has Straton and Valkoris killed, along with their entire families, and all of their supporters. Erwan Tracan is among those executed, Ravana Tracan becomes queen of Prailor. * '959 ADR: '''Pelagios is poisoned and killed by his sister Philona. Philona is then executed for killing him. * '''961 ADR: '''Calandra the Redeemer becomes high queen of Strios after a period of rule by the Grand Council. * '''962 ADR: '''The Council of the Ennobled and the Council of the Common are formed by Calandra the Redeemer. * '''1084 ADR: '''Tasia Vasilumar is born. * '''1089 ADR: '''Start of the Stonewrath Rebellion. * '''1095 ADR: '''End of the Stonewrath Rebellion. Ostelux loses, resulting in the kingdom remaining a part of the Strian Empire. House Stonewrath is exiled from the continent and replaced by House Goldenspear. Magnus Goldenspear becomes king. * '''1126 ADR: 'Haakon Goldenspear is born. * '1201 ADR: '''Magnus Goldenspear dies, Haakon Goldenspear becomes king of Ostelux. * '''1203 ADR: 'Demetrius is born. * '1206 ADR: '''Kalantha Antonopoulos is born. * '''1212 ADR: 'Melanthios IV becomes high king of Strios. * '1214 ADR: '''Marcion Cassavettes is born. * '''1238 ADR: '''Current year. ** '''Athrin 15th '- Demetrius is assassinated during Fool's Fall festivities.